The Eternal Light of Hope
by DepthsOfMySubconsciousness
Summary: A paradox is created when Eternal Sailor Moon becomes Sailor Cosmos and dies in the same instant. Amid the death of the universe, the aftereffects of this paradox echo and reach through the barriers of spacetime. Inuyasha X-over
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha…don't sue me! Also...most of the conversation of this prologue only is a direct translation copied from the manga...only a few of the lines are mine...the rest of the writing I did all by myself! Wow! I'm so proud! lol...

**Eternal Light of Hope – Prologue**

Eternal Sailor Moon crouched at the edge of the precipice overhanging the Cauldron far below, her bare knees digging painfully into the rough stone. Sweat beaded on her brow as she struggled to keep her hold on thelimp formhanging suspended over the Cauldron. Her fatigued muscles trembled and burned as she vainly tried to pull Sailor Galaxia backup from the chasm.Galaxia's gold armor helmet had fallen off, revealing long, bright red tresses fading into her golden roots. Eternal Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to find the strength to pull her burden from the edge of the cliff. Her muscles tore at the effort, the heat spreading through her, but still she only had enough strength to hold on, let alone pullGalaxia up from the cliff.

As Eternal Sailor Moon struggled, Galaxia stirred, regaining consciousness. She gaped down at the dark Cauldron below her in fear, before lifting her shocked crimson eyes to regard Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Why don't you finish me off?"

Eternal Sailor Moon answered, her voice strained with exhaustion, her mind hazy as by mere strength of will she remained conscious. "I can't fight anymore. Everyone…everyone is gone. All this time, it wasn't for peace and justice. I only fought for the ones I love, and my friends. But now…" The crystalline tears flowed freely down her cheeks, as their faces and voices filled her mind with their prescence. Her voice cracked with emotion as she continued to speak. "But now…they're all gone. If I don't have my most precious ones…For who, for what should I fight?"

Using her last remainder of strength, Galaxia slowly pulled herself up to rest her forearms on the cliff's edge, her wrists still gripped tightly in Eternal Sailor Moon's gloved hands. She gasped with the effort, her body still hanging over the great chasm, waiting to fall to her death. She bent her head, speaking softly.

"If they fight together then maybe there will be an end to war."

Sailor Chibi-Chibi's young voice, strangely imbued with strength and command, reminded the two senshi of her presence. She stepped forward, calmly watching the two holding onto each other with desperation.

"No. The wars will not end. They will always continue. But you can end this war, the one now. To save the galaxy's future. Eternal Sailor Moon, with your last power, eliminate the source of all the enemies, Chaos and the Cauldron, and end the war! Chaos is now completely one with the Cauldron. To completely eliminate Chaos, there is no choice but to destroy the Cauldron."

Resting her head tiredly on top of Galaxia's, their gold and red tresses mingling, Eternal Sailor Moon whispered, more to herself than to answer Sailor Chibi-Chibi.

"But if the Cauldron is gone, no more stars can be born! Someday the galaxy's future will be no more!"

Her voice harshening, willing to make her understand, Sailor Chibi-Chibi said, "But if you don't do that, this war and the history of suffering will continue forever! It will all be on your shoulders, Eternal Sailor Moon." She spoke with knowledge and certainity of what ofto come."You will regret this, Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"Chibi-Chibi?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked with disbelief at the strength in the young girl's voice. "As long as stars can continue to be born, war will not end. The darkness calls to the light, and the light calls again to the darkness. Is this the will of the galaxy? Saying I will end the war…Will that be the end of everything? And that glaive of death, this time must I be the one to bring it down?"

"But you have no choice. There is no alternative. To bring peace to the galaxy, there is nothing else…" Sailor Chibi-Chibi answered.

Eternal Sailor Moon thought of her loved ones, their faces bright in her hazy mind. Their voices echoed softly in her mind, old sentiments and affections haunting her heartbroken soul. "But…if I destroy the Cauldron…None of them will be reborn…There will be no second life or chance for them…I would bring about the deaths of my own precious friends…"

"But even if this galaxy is destroyed," Galaxia whispered at her ear. "Somewhere a new Cauldron will surely be born again. Somewhere a new future will begin, and light and darkness may be born again. The end of war will not come so easily."

The darkness gradually bleeding into Galaxia's vision, the cold seeping into her bones, numbing her mind, she whispered her revelation. "Amazing…that those words are still inside me…"

Galaxia's once fiery red eyes dimmed, the life in them snuffed out like a candle. The knuckle-white grip on Eternal Sailor Moon's wrists loosened, the slim fingers relaxing from their hold. The thick gold bands binding her wrists shattered, finally releasing Galaxia from her slavery.

Cerulean eyes stared at her in shock and denial, glossing over with unshed tears, threatening to fall.

"Galaxia!" She whispered desperately, softly shaking the woman's shoulders.

The bile rose in the back of her throat, her panic intensifying as the realization dawned upon her. Sailor Chibi-Chibi stood silently by Eternal Sailor Moon's crouched form, watching the scene in a sorrowful acceptance.

"Galaxia! No….Don't die on me like the others! Galaxia…"

She broke down and cried, her heartbroken sobs filling the dark, oppressive silence that seemed to listen intently.

"Yes," Eternal Sailor Moon whispered, rising shakingly to her feet, a determined and hard look filling her now dry eyes.

"Yes. New futures will always continue to be created. And there, light and darkness, war and hope, life and death, joy and pain, will all exist again. Everything, that is this universe."

Raising one gloved hand to tap the front of her locket, she stared blankly ahead at the Cauldron. The locket swung open to reveal the inside, a flawless silver crystal sparkling and shimmering, set into the yellow gold. She drew it out from its casing with her fingertips, and held it in front of her face, studying the deceptively harmless gem that had been the cause of so much trouble throughout her long lives.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you. Maybe…maybe somehow by doing this I will save many who could have died by Chaos' hands. I…whatever happens, I will always love and remember you." As she spoke, Eternal Sailor Moon tightened her small gloved fist around the crystal, clenching it tight.

She approached the edge of the high precipice, crying out the familiar words of power, as the feeling of the power of the ginzuishou washed over her. As the flash of the pure pink-white energy filled the darkness, Eternal Sailor Moon felt the powerful crystal reach within her, to drain the essence of her life energy. She gasped out in pain, the searing heat ripping her inside, the pain flashing bright and clear in her mind. She cried out, as she felt the ginzuishou drain her life force for the energy to destroy the Cauldron. _I'm dying…_she realized amid the pains that tore through her fatigued body. _Finally…this is the end that I have feared for so long. It…it's not so terrible after all. I'm not afraid anymore…_

As she felt the ginzuishou take the remainder of her energy from her, she felt light and warm, peace and a sense of belonging filling her ravaged soul. As she died, the darkness creeping into her blurry sight, her mind shutting down and becoming numb, her body becoming cold…her pain-racked mind summoned the images of those dear to her. She regarded her fellow senshi, her friends, whom she had struggled and fought with, died with, loved… _In the end, I am not alone. You were here all along…_ Eternal Sailor Moon sighed, feeling the end was near, no doubts or fears of what was sure to come.

Animage ofa blue-haired senshimaterialized in her mind, the blue eyes soft with the kindess of her soul. "Usagi…You showed me that life isn't just about studying and exams...You have shared with me the beauty of friendship...Thank you for being my friend."

"I'll miss our fights Odanga Atama…" The raven-haired priestess said, her violet eyes flashing with an inner fire. "Despite everything I ever said to you, you have been my dearest and closest friend."

Emerald green eyes regarded her affectionately,a long brown ponytail swaying as she spoke. "Thank you for looking past my tough act, and simply seeing the lonely girl that needed a friend. Too bad I can't bake you one last batch of my cookies," she joked, winking at her friend.

"Don't forget me Usa! Too bad we can't drool over cute guys or race at the arcade one last time!" The energetic blonde giggled, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Forgive us Usagi, for not being able to protect you," The two warriors chimed, one clad in aqua, the other in navy and yellow. "You have shown us the importance of believing and to trust in the goodness in others," The aqua-haired senshi said, her gentle turquoise eyes regarding her princess. "I am proud of you Usa…" The taller senshi said, running her hand through her short dark blonde hair.

"Thank you for believing in me," the senshi of destruction and rebirth whispered shyly, her violet eyes warm and gentle. "Your friendship was greatly treasured, Usagi."

"Remember us and the good times in the darker times to come. Don't ever stop being you, Serenity-hime…" The guardian of time said in her soft voice filled with strength, her crimson eyes regarding her princess one last time.

"Odango Atmama…" The tall man murmured affectionately, his blue eyes taking in the sight of his lover. "Don't ever give up…Live for me, and in remembrance of our love, Usako."

"Don't cry, Odango Atama…" The child with cotton-candy pink hair and large crimson eyes scolded. "Act your age for once," she said, sticking the tip of her tongue out. All joking and teasing aside, her crimson eyes sparkled as she spoke seriously. "Don't forget me…I love you, Mommy…"

"Chibiusa…" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered with her last shred of energy as the darkness claimed her dying mind.

Unheard by her, they spoke in unison as their heart crystals merged with the dying warrior. "Our last gift to you, Eternal Sailor Moon…"

The universe shuddered with the destruction of the Galaxy Cauldron…the effects of it reverberating throughout the fabric of space-time. The moment that the lone warrior died, something amazing and unprecedented happened. The heart crystals offered freely, in sacrifice to their beloved friend, lover and princess, merged with her own heart crystal, shimmering and shining brightly with its aura of purity and light. The soldier of legend, the Eternal Light of Hope was born…Sailor Cosmos…The ultimate form of Sailor Moon, the light to the darkness, Cosmos to the Chaos. The universe shook violently with the paradox of the death of the great warrior…Without the light, the darkness did not exist…Without the dark and the light, the universe did not exist…The universe collapsed in on itself and wascompletely destroyed leaving a void like a black hole, the repercussions of the event echoing throughout the fabric of space-time. A miracle was conceived in that moment amid the destruction and death of the universe, the paradox of the death of Sailor Cosmos, the light…breaking through the unseen barriers of space, the fabric sundered and torn.


	2. Chapter 1

I am SOOOOOO sorry I made you wait this long! I really lost my inspiration for this story initially.. I wasn't even sure WHAT world I wanted to put Usagi in anymore. I wrote a couple chapters..but they sucked, they weren't INSPIRED, so I immediately deleted them. But now I know where I'm going with this story. I've got a PLOT! The holy grail of storytelling! holy, awe-inspiring music So this is going to be a crossover with the INUYASHA universe! Basically, it's a parallel universe to Sailor Moon's. I felt guilty, so I made up for it with a nice, long chapter! I will be bringing you another chapter shortly! I STRONGLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU GO BACK TO READ THE PROLOGUE...TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY!! C'mon, don't be lazy (like me)...it's a short chapter. But excuse my babbling, READ ON! ENJOY! SAVOUR MY WORDS OF LABOUR!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Inuysaha.

**The Eternal Light of Hope - Chapter 1**

Usagi uttered a long, shuddering cry as her blood burned, and her bones twisted and bent to the verge of shattering. Her vision was a field of red, knowing nothing but the agony of her body being ripped to pieces while she was still conscious. Not even aware that her cracked lips were uttering the endless litany, _please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please_, her mind burst in an explosion of white light as her broken body spasmed and contorted. She panted heavily, her chest heaving, her ribs straining with the effort as she was blessed with a respite from her torment. She instinctfully pulled her limbs close to her body, tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her head bent, awaiting the next blow to her battered body. As she waited fearfully, her mind numb in terror and expectation of further suffering, she became aware of a strange sensation soothing her inflamed skin. The lightest caress spread over her body, the cool temperature kissing and soothing her body. As she cracked open her eyes hesitantly, a flash of pink darted in her vision to be replaced by endless blue, the colour of a robin's egg. Quickly forgetting the recent trauma, Usagi looked down at her body in confusion. Her skin was unmarred and smooth, her limbs whole. Silk pink ribbons loosely surrounded her body, the ends flapping in a frenzied manner high above her. She realized her predicament too late, as she plummeted from the sky to meet the quickly approaching cover of trees below her. Her body tumbled and richoceted between the closely packed trees, her bare skin slicing and bruising like softened butter on the branches that cracked under her weight, and the rough bark that rubbed her raw. She was mercifully spared by the darkness that met her, before she hit the soft moss awaiting her violent arrival.

* * *

The demon lord lifted his head from the menial task of burning the blade of his sword clean with the acid leaking from his claws. As he turned into the slight breeze, his silver bangs lightly brushed and tickled his smooth ivory brow. His golden eyes narrowed as the powerful aura swept over him, the nape of his neck prickling with excitement. _A worthy adversary. _The corners of his mouth twitched into the slightest hint of a smile, the very tips of his sharp white fangs poking out from between his pale lips. His chest expanded fully beneath his white kimono as he inhaled the scent traveling on the wind. The stench of burning ozone burned his sensitive nose uncomfortably, overriding and masking all other scents in the area. The wind suddenly switched direction, cutting him off from further detection of the source of the irresistable aura of pure energy. His grin widened slightly as his golden eyes flashed with interest, effortlessly rising to his feet without a sound.

The small imp-like youkai jumped to his feet, noting the malicious smile on his lord's face with rising panic. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What is it?"

"Jaken. Stay here with Rin," the dog-youkai commanded, not giving a second glance to his retainer and young human ward.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" Jaken wailed miserably at his master's retreating back. The human child stood silently at his side, watching with silent brown eyes as the white of the demon lord's kimono faded into the shadows of the crowded forest.

Sesshoumaru sprinted through the closely-packed trees, the soles of his black pointed shoes seeming to barely touch the forest floor as his legs pushed him speedily forward. His instincts and lightning-fast perception guided him effortlessly past the scenery blurring at his sides, lightly gliding over thick bushes and fallen moss-covered trees that would have obstructed a lesser being. As he neared the source of the radiating energy, he suppressed a defensive growl from rising in his throat. Just as suddenly as the mysterious perfect aura had flashed blazingly into being, it faded leaving no tell-tale sign of its existance. Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru took to the sky to resume his hunt, leaping from treetop to treetop in the direction that he had first sensed the powerful spark of energy, and the burning ozone that drowned out all other scents. Springing from the tip of an evergreen towards the pale gray branches of a birch reaching high into the darkening evening sky, Sesshoumaru's mane of glossy silver hair spread out behind him, the end of his _white mokomoko _swaying in his wake. Just as his outstretched right foot was about to reach the joint of the thick, dappled-gray branches, the odour of the burning ozone wafted up to him, his nose crinkling slightly with displeasure. As his right foot connected with the tree, the limb bending and moaning under the sudden pressure, he spun around, bracing his momentum against the side of the trunk with his left foot. His long hair whipping in the air obscured for a moment his golden eyes, slightly glowing in the twilight. His eyes flashed over the scenery around him, seeking the strongest concentration of the burning ozone scent, his only clue to the pure aura of power which was now silent. Spotting a flash of gold shining from between the overhanging branches of two pines leaning towards each other, Sesshoumaru bent his knees to push off his perch, aiming towards the third pine set apart from the pair, to give himself the most advantageous view of what lay hidden.

As he landed without a whisper of sound in the gently swaying branches, feeling the green needles lightly scraping against his right hand hanging at his side, he cooly observed his unexpected find. A human woman lay sprawled on the forest floor, the shin of her right leg bent at an unnatural angle, the flesh quickly darkening to a violent purple. Her laboured breathing reached his acute hearing, as he noted the wet, bubbling sound with each exhalation, most likely caused by a broken rib puncturing the lung. She was marked over the span of her body by bright red scratches and deep gashes, her pale skin gaping open at the wounds. Her unusual golden tresses clung wetly to her bleeding wounds, fanning out over the damp ground. Her pale ivory skin was loosely wrapped in thick, pink silk ribbons, joining at a golden, eight-point star broach resting on her heaving chest. The heavy ozone scent nearly concealed the coppery scent of her human blood. _A human_, Sesshoumaru mentally grumbled, the moment annoyingly anti-climatic. His perceptive eyesight traced the path of her violent descent between the pair of pine trees, broken limbs and exposed pale wood where the rough, dark brown bark had been scraped off by her intruding touch. Noting the pink clouds hanging near the horizon and sky darkening to violet, Sesshoumaru turned to leave the dying human to the waiting lower-level youkai that had been drawn by the scent of her freshly spilled blood.

The thick, twisted bushes shook and dropped careless leaves as the demon lying in wait relaxed his guard and released loud snuffling noises through his blunted snout, breathing in the irresistable scent of raw flesh. As he emerged from the shadows, his small black eyes gleamed with excitement as he spotted his prey. Letting out an exultant squeal of delight, he pranced on his split black hooves towards the unconscious human. Pausing, the boar eyed the shadows under the low branches of the grouping of evergreen trees directly opposite. Snorting, the boar-demon swung his head from side to side, brandishing his thick yellow tusks in a show of strength. Five pairs of glowing yellow eyes observed him with wary intelligence, as a low rumbling growl issued from the darkness under the spruces, one voice and then another and another joining the first, interweaving and flowing like an ominous death song. The pack leader emerged from the shapeless gloom, pulling his lips back in a snarl, displaying his long canines. The great boar snorted and grunted in a challenge to the wolf pack, stirring up the moist soil underlying the moss with his great hooves. At a predetermined signal from the alpha, the wolves appeared from the cover of darkness to back up their leader. The hair on their shackles stood up as they bared their teeth, deep growls rumbling from their throats protected by a thick coating of gray fur. The boar-demon roared in fury as he charged the wolves, swinging his head viciously from side to side, attempting to gouge their soft bodies on his massive tusks. The wolves leapt away, yelping and snarling, keeping just out of reach. Two of the wolves darted behind the clumsy boar, tearing into his ankles and flank, and then diving out of the way of his sharp, flashing hooves as he tried to kick them. Frothing at the mouth, and flinging spittle with each toss of his head, the boar charged. Again, the wolves leapt and sprung effortlessly like circus acrobats, barely missing the deadly spears of bone aimed for them. The boar became reckless in his rage, charging the wolf pack again and again, as he huffed and panted with exhaustion. His wrath focused on the wolves before him, the boar did not notice as silent forms emerged from their hiding place behind him, to slink to the side of the injured human. Keeping her eyes on the maddened boar, one wolf bent to get a good hold on her prey's neck, to drag into the shadows where the rest of the pack waited with eager white grins.

Before her fangs even so much as touched the human's flesh, the wolf screamed in pain and fear as a blinding pink light engulfed her, leaving only a shapeless pile of pale gray dust where she once stood. The boar spun around to find his prey surrounded by the rest of the wolf pack, as he bellowed his displeasure at being deceived. Freezing in mid-attack at the death cries of one of their own, the wolves silently darted into the dark, their long tails tucked between their retreating legs. Screaming his victory at their retreating forms, slowly swaying his head from side to side, the boar enjoyed his moment of triumph. Grunting softly, his breath still coming in wheezing gasps, the boar-demon trotted over to his prize. Bending his head to tear into the soft, warm flesh of her thigh, he grunted his pleasure and contentment, not concerned in the least bit by the soft pink aura the gold broach was emitting in warning. The star-shaped broach pulsed once more in warning, before it released its terrifying energy in defense of the woman-child lying unawares. Screaming in rage, the demon was surrounded in a brilliant pink stream of energy that burned a purifying fire within his flesh. His cries were abruptly cut off as the source of the limitless power faded to a simple gold broach resting on the chest of its unlikely host. The moondust held the shape of the boar for a moment, his head craned back in agony, before it broke apart, crumbling into a shapeless mass.

As silence reigned in the forest, the small creatures of the forest hushed by the violent drama that had unfolded before them, the gold star-shaped broach began to softly glow again. A soothing pink light descended upon the forgotten silk ribbons hanging loosely around the still form. The pink light softly pulsating and emitting a barely distinguishable humming, the ribbons tightened around the limp form of the girl's body, beginning to emit their own pink light, charged with the energy of the _ginzuishou_. Her pink lips parting to emit a soft moan, she rolled her head from side to side restlessly, as she felt a tingling warmth spread out from her chest to prick at the tips of her fingers and toes. The pink light faded to nothing, as the girl sat up in a daze, putting one tingling hand to her burning forehead. Her eyebrows drew together in utter confusion as she looked down at herself, her navy blue and white school uniform as fresh as if it had just been pressed. Shaking her head to clear her hazy mind, the twin streams of blonde hair waving back and forth, she stared with wide blue eyes as she observed her surroundings. Ageless trees pressed close around her, reaching to the heavens, the varied species a perfect combination of harmony and chaos. The sky peeking through the canopies of the trees overhead, shining with the first stars of the night in its quickly darkening navy cloth. Thick, impassable bushes and saplings fought for control of the forest floor carpeted with bright green moss. As she pushed herself to her feet, layers of dead leaves crushed underfoot from countless past autumns. She shivered, rubbing her arms for warmth as the light quickly faded before her eyes. Her eyes widened slightly, as her chest rose with a quick intake of breath as she listened to a wolf howl not far off. Grasping the cool metal broach pinned to the chest of her white and navy sailor blouse, she entered the shadows to push determindly through the underbrush.

* * *

Emerging several hours later from the pitch-black woods, Usagi stumbled with relief into the clearing. Gentle silver light radiated from the half-moon hanging low in the sky, throwing its illuminating beams onto the surface of a slowly flowing stream, light relecting on its twisted and bubbling surface like glass. She dragged her tired feet to the banks, dipping her hands into the ice-cold water to wash the blood and dirt caking her hands that had led her way through the forest. Cupping her hands together beneath the surface, she quickly lifted them to her bent face as one, splashing the water onto her flushed face. Lifting the hem of her cotton shirt to rub her face dry, she lifted another handful of water to her face, to consume the refreshing draught. Sighing, Usagi stood up straight, noticing for the first time the lights banded together far on the other side of the stream fed by mountain snow. Conscienciously removing her black mary-janes and formally white socks first, Usagi stepped into the brook, shuddering as the cold pierced her heart with its icy breath. Stepping onto the opposite bank, Usagi calmly slipped her damp bare feet into her muddied shoes, holding her limp socks in a fist at her side. Her heart skipped a beat and the white-blonde hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a premonition warning her of danger hit her out of the blue. Glancing fearfully over her shoulder, she broke into a panicked run, her blonde hair streaming behind her like dancing gold ribbons in the wind as she sprinted at a surprising speed towards the distant village.

As she reached the low huts with straw roofs grouped closely together, she slowed her pace to a walk, glancing once more behind her with quickly fading nervousness. Usagi stood motionless before a small hut on the edge of the village, slowing her breath cadence, and gathering courage. Nodding determindly to herself, she approached the front door, rapping sharply on the wood with her knuckles. Usagi stepped back in surprise as the door unexpectedly opened, empty shadows meeting her. A face browned from labour in the fields emerged from the darkness, squinting at her in sleepy bewilderment, before slamming the door violently in her face. Stunned, Usagi stood staring dumbly at the closed door, before turning around to leave.

"Wait just a moment!" A sharp feminine voice barked.

Usagi turned around, to find a squat, heavy woman in a hurridly-donned kimono in some rough pale brown cloth, lifting a candle above her head, the light of the flame throwing grotesque shadows on her pinched brown face. Her eyes widened, her black eyes flashing with shock at the appearance of the slim girl standing before her. She eyed her bizarre clothing and bare legs with distaste, before the flash of gold in the candlelight drew her eyes to lengths of bright blonde hair drawn up into an impossible hair arrangement.

"Excuse me, Mam'," Usagi began awkwardly, feeling the villager's eyes picking her apart. "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she said, her words flowing faster as she bowed her head quickly in respect, her length of blonde hair sliding forward over her shoulders to reach to the ground. "I'm lost and need a place to stay for -"

"Get out of our village, demon. Your kind isn't welcome here," the woman spat in revulsion, thrusting the candle into Usagi's face.

Gaping stupidly at her, Usagi somehow found her voice. "Youkai?" Usagi repeated wonderingly. "I'm no demon..."

"Oh?" The woman sneered, grasping hold of one blonde pigtail. "How do you explain this? And wandering about our village in the dark, no less. Get out of my sight before my husband gets up."

Usagi's right eyebrow twitched as she struggled to keep her temper in check, the helplessness of her position keeping her restrained beyond her normal self-control. She watched nervously out of the corner of her eyes as she spotted more villagers emerging from their huts, brandishing torches or candlesticks. As the villagers quietly sidled up behind her, the old woman from the hut continued her rant, strengthened by the prescence of an audience.

"No, you're clearly a demon," she mused, nodding her head sagely. "There's nothing for you here. We have no gold, no more children to give you. Now get out of here before we show you our strength!"

"That's right, demon!" Someone in the crowd shouted, as a small rock hit Usagi in the back of the head.

Usagi spun around, instinctfully going into a defensive pose, planting her feet hip-width apart and lowering herself closer to the ground, bending her arms at the elbows to protect her face with her clenched fists, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"Ah, see?" Someone jeered as the crowd began to shift in agitation, and mutter 'demon!' under their breaths. "The demon-bitch wants to fight!"

The crowd closed in as Usagi protested, her cheeks slightly flushed with excitement. "No, I don't want to fight you! I'm no demon! Please, we can resolve this!"


End file.
